adolescent detective chapter 1:masalah besar dan tugas
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: ke 4 detektif remaja konoha di tugaskan untuk melakukan penyelidikin sekaligus mencoba sebuah atraksi rumah hantu di universitas sedangkan naruto sedang ada masalah dengan kakak perempuan nya,akan kah tugas mereka berhasil,dan mesalah naruto selesai? Discounite untuk Sementara
1. Chapter 1

**adolescent detective chapter 1**

**dislaimer:masashikishimoto**

**rated :T.**

**genre:friendship,mistery,and family**

**warning:tyopo(s),OOC,gaje.**

**pairing:sai,naruto,sakura,sasuke.  
summary:ke 4 detetektif remaja konoha national detective , di beri tugas untuk menyelidiki sebuah pembunuhan di universitas yoshiru di tokyo,sangat sulit bagi naruto dan sai,tapi bagi sakura dan sasuke tugas yg mudah,bagaiman cara mereka mengungkap kasus ini?**

adolescent detective chapter 1

**'drrrt...Boku ga inakutemo kimi...drrrt...wa heiki da yo...drrrt**  
**Fui ni tsugerareta ano hi kara ima demo...drrrrt...'**ponsel naruto berdering,naruto yang tadinya berada di kamarnya harus beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya di ruang keluarga.

"haduh,siapa yg menelpon pagi pagi begini sih?hoamm...kan udah tau libur."gerutu naruto. ya,hari ini adalah hari libur bagi semua dtektif di akademi KND,tapi tidak bagi tim sasuke,yg terdiri dari sakura,sai,dan naruto.

naruto meraih ponselnya di atas meja,tertulis di layar touchsreennya nama 'teme'.

"hah?teme?tidak biasanya."ucap naruto sambil menekan layar touch sreen nya,biip.

"hoaam,teme kenapa kau menelponku pagi pagi sekali,sih?"tanya naruto.

"cepat bangun,dan datng ke akademi,sekarang"ucapsasuke.

"Oi!oi!ada apa ini?"tanya naruto dengan nada protes.

"datang saja,ayahmu mememanggilmu ke akademi atau lebih tepatnya detektif!ada tugas yang harus kita kerjakan!"jawab sasuke. "ta,tapi .. . ."bantah naruto, 'tuut..tuut'sasuke memutuskan jaringan nya.

"dasar,teme baka."gerutu naruto sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya."narutoooo!"teriak seseorang membuat siapa saja yg mendengarnya jadi sakit atau lebih tepatnya,sakit telinga.

"ne,nee-chan?ke,kenapa?"tanya naruto gugup,"cepat,mandi jangan buang buang waktu itu sarapan dan pergi ke akademi"ucap kakak naruto,mizuki uzumaki.

"i,iya tahu!"teriak naruto yg langsung berlari ke kamar mandi." naruto menyebalkan!"omel mizuki.

"mizuki,bantu kaa-san sebentar"panggil kushina.

"aaah,iya kaa-san!"sahut mizuki."huh,rencana nya kan aku mau ke museum detektif,tapi malah . . .di suruh ke akademi,MENYEBALKAN!"omel naruto dari dalam kamranya.

"NARUTO!barusan kau bilang apa?menyebalkan?justru kau yg menyebalkan"marah mizuki.

"ti,tidak kok ne,nee-chan aku bilang menyenangkan."jawab naruto gemetar."kau pikir pendengaranku tak berfungsi,hah?aku bisa mendengarnya,naruto baka!"ucap mizuki,naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi,dan akhirnya memarahi mizuki.

"hei,mizuki uzumaki,kau tak pernah peduli akan diriku kau terus saja memarahiku,tidak peduli ingin aku senang,mau mu apasih?aku bosan di marahi tanpa alasan,aku membenci mu selamanya!"ucap naruto,

mizuki merasa sakit hati akan adiknya,mizuki mulai minitikan air mata,"a,aku tau,aku jahat kau pantas membenciku,aku selalu memarahimu,tapi...di balik itu semua aku menyanyangimu,aku memarahimu karna aku menyanyangimu,kau pikir aku batu?aku juga punya perasaan,aku tidak cuma bisa memarahimu,jika kau memebenciku aku terima itu!"jawab mizuki saraya lari keluar kamar naruto,**blaaammm.**

bunyi pintu kamar naruto di tutup begitu mizuki keluar,naruto kaget."ya ampun!apa yg telah aku katakan?aku bodoh."ucap naruto.

naruto segera memakai seragam nya dan berlari keluar kamar mencari kakaknya,"kaa-sam,nee-chan mana?"tnya naruto."tadi dia berlari keluar lalu pergi dengan mobilnya,sebenarnya ada apa?kenapa nee-chamu sangat sedih sampai menangis?"tanya kushina

"entahlah,kata kataku telah menyakiti nya"jawab naruto seraya pergi.

"dasar anak muda!"ucap kushina

naruto turun kegarasi dan menaikan mobilnya,lalu menjalankannya.

naruto langsung pergi ke akademi ,di fikirannya hanya ada kakaknya yg telah tersakiti oleh kata kata nya."nee-chan!"lirih naruto.

**'drrrt...Boku ga inakutemo kimi...drrrt...wa heiki da yo...drrrt Fui ni tsugerareta ano hi kara ima demo...drrrrt...'**

ponsel naruto berbunyi,naruto meraih ponselnya tertera di layar touchsreen nya"sakura"

"aih,sakura?kenapa dia menelponku?"tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri,biip.

"naruto,cepat!detektif sudah datang tahu!percepat laju mobilmu"omel sakura lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"aih,aku belum saja sempat berbicara".

20 menit kemudian naruto sampai di akademi."hei,naruto kau lama sekali,cepat duduk"ucap sai."ahh,ya aku duduk."jawab naruto dengan wajah sedih.

minato datang dan melihat naruto tampak berwajah sedih.

"naruto,ada apa dengan wajahmu?tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."tanya minato stelah duduk.

ketiga temannya menatap naruto."ah,detektif tidak ada apa apa"jawab naruto.

"omong omong apa ada kasus atau kami di suruh untuk melindungi sesuatu?"tanya naruto mengalihkan topik,minato menatap heran putranya.

"ehm,ya,ada tugas untuk kalian."jawab minato.

"apa itu?"tanya ke 4 nya bersamaan.

"..."

**TBC**

**author:mohon review nya,ya?biar bisa ngelanjutin ini fict,ok?makasih untuk naruto,mizuki,sasuke,sakura,sai,minato,kushina dll.**

**sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**review review ****review **  
**review review ****review **


	2. chapter 2:sebuah tugas

**adolescent detective chapter 2:sebuah tugas**

chapter 2 update !wah,senang nya!

ayo,ayo baca ya?

adolescent detective chapter 2:sebuah tugas.

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto - sensei.

rated:T

genre:mystery,friendship,family,.

warning!:typo(s) ,gaje,jelek,dsb

"apa itu?"tanya ke-4 nya.

"tugas untuk mencoba rumah hantu di universitas yoshiru di tokyo,siapa tau ada kasus yg bisa kalian selidiki"jawab -4 nya kaget."yah,aku pikir tugas apa gitu,ini malah di suruh nyoba rumah hantu,huh!"jawab naruto kesal.

"tidak apa,lagi pula filing ku berkata kalau rumah hanttu di universitas yoshiru tokyo akan terjadi sesuatu"ucap minato.

"baiklah,kami akan lakukan yang terbaik semampu kami,detektif!"ucap sasuke lalu membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

ke-3 teman nya berdiri dan membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

di luar ruangan wajah naruto kembali sedih,sakura merasa heran"naruto!kau kenapa?wajahmu sedih begitu."tanya sakura."tidak apa apa."jawab naruto."ayo,berangkat!"ucap sasuke."ha'i!"jawab ke-3 nya.

mereka berjalan menuju basement,naruto menggunakan mobilnya sendiri,begitu juga ke-3 sahabat berangkat lebih dulu menuju tokyo,ke-3 sahabat nya mengikutinya dari belakang.

'bagaimana keadaan nee-chan ya?'pikir naruto.

30menit kemudian

naruto dan 3-sahabatanya mengendarai kendaraan mereka,akhirnya mereka sampai di universitas yoshiru naruto turun lebih dulu

"naruto!tunggu!"teriak menoleh lalu tersenyum hambar

"ya!"jawab naruto.

"ada apa dengannya sih?wajah nya tidak seperti biasanya"tanya sai,sakura menoleh

"entahlah,aku tanya dia bilang tidak apa apa!"jawab sakura.

"aneh!"guman sai.

"selamat datang!mau melihat pembuatan film horror?"tanya seorang mahasiswa,di name tag nya tertera nama konan."boleh,tolong antarkan kami,ya?"jawab sakura.

"silahkan."ucap konan.

akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah atraksi.

"mau tidak membantu kami menilai penampilan mayat?"tanya konan.

"boleh."jawab sai.

"hai!"sapa seorang mahasiswa

"ah,hai juga!"jawab sakura.

"siapa dia?"tanya mahasiswa itu,

"oh,ini...mereka detektif dari akademi konoha national detective."jawab konan.

"oh,kami sedang shooting film horror untuk tugas akhir , kami mahasiswi jurusan literatur yang mengambi spesialis seni,khusunya teknik visual"jawab mahasisiwi itu,yang di panggil deidara

"kami ingin adegan orang terbunuh dalam film ini terlihat senyata mungkin,setidaknya itu keinginan teman kami,wanita yang menggap diri nya sutradara terkenal,karena itu kami ingin menantang nya untuk menunjukkan nya disini"deidara melanjutkan kata kata nya.

SRET!

tiba tiba sebuah kepala muncul dari balik tirai

"wanita itu maksudnya aku,ya?"tanya seseorang dari balik tirai.

naruto,sakura,sasuke,dan sai kaget.

"siapa mereka?"tanya seseorang itu,shizune."ini detektif dari KND."jawab deidara.

"..."

wah,senangnya bisa update chapter 2!

review review review!

review please.


End file.
